


game

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: let the games begin....





	1. Chapter 1

Jude is nervous as hell. Until now, he has been involved in various stupid situations in life, but this was probably the most stupid.  
Zero made another scandal. Jude had to pull him out again to wash the club's name. 

Then Lionel came up with the idea of how to solve this. Jude does not know why agreed. Zero, on the other hand, gladly agreed, it seemed to him all this amused.  
Today the PR service will announce that Jude and Zero have been together for a while as a couple. Although Lionel had both explained what they should do, Jude could not calm down.  
Why does he always have to be a scapegoat?  
Besides, he was not a very good actor, so feared he would do something wrong and even more complicate the situation.

Despite all of his fears, the press conference goes very well. Zero kissed him so everything seemed more realistic. Jude did not even know what to do, but Zero caught him by the hand and took him out.

Zero all the way to the car and towards the apartment talk, while Jude is mostly silent. Lionel called several times to tell them what are the news and how they are to behave in the future.

Zero apartment is huge, full of trophies, but surgically cold. Jude asks where to sleep, so Zero teases and shows him a huge double bed in the bedroom. When he sees how much Jude is upset, he takes him to the guest room and shows him everything he needs.  
Jude immediately went to bed. Suddenly he is so tired and hopes to endure all this when he has already agreed.

In the morning, they both get ready for work, and while drinking coffee, Jude even finds that this is somewhat comfortable.

*

Since then, every day each has played part of his role. Media attention is constantly focused on them and Jude is nervous, but when he sees how much Zero enjoys, he tries to keep track of it. Comming out a professional athlete was a great publicity and brought the Club a multiple benefit.

But Jude did not count on anything else. As time passed, began look Zero in a different way. He saw him in the morning still sleepy in the kitchen before he got coffee. He saw him angry when something is not how he imagined it. He saw him tired and sad. He saw all his bad and good sides, and he was even more attracted to him.

He hoped Lionel would soon say that this farce was over. He thought that when he came home, and when he was not constantly floating around him, all this will just disappear.

But it was not over yet, of course it was not.  
Zero bring someone one night after the game, and Jude does not know whether he is angry or jealous. Now it was enough. Before Zero managed to say anything, Jude pick up a few things and went away.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning he sees missed calls from Zero and Lionel, but he does not care. It was time for everyone to stop making a fool of him.

While drinking coffee reviews the portal, more out of the habit, but there are no bad news about Zero. Perhaps just yet nobody has managed to catch a compromising picture. He is no longer interested in him anyway ... well...of course he is interested, but he does not want to admit it to even himself.

*

Zero had something else to solve. Of course he was worried that Jude was so angry, but he was still in shock. Namely, last night after the game, a young woman approached him and he immediately recognizes someone from the past... Laura, his sister.

As much as he looked like an bastard, he was not. At least not near Jude. He was very well aware of what he had done for him. Besides, he has been accustomed to Jude presence lately and liked living with him. He stayed away from the fooling around and enjoyed their conversations. Even though their relationship was a marketing trick, he slowly realized that for a while he was not just that.

He felt exactly when Jude began to change and secretly hoped that everything would become real. At least as far as he knew, none of them has ever had any sexual relationship with men, but ....

Jude went and he had even more need to explain it. He knows that Jude will not respond to his calls, and until Laura sleeps, he drives to him. It was early and he hoped Jude was home.

Long rings before Jude opens. Obviously he did not sleep and Zero heart skips, but tries to lower his voice "Morning, please just want to explain ..."  
Jude is thinking of what to do, and still leaves him in the apartment. He does not even offer him coffee or to sit. Zero sees how angry he is. He fears to touch him because thinks he only gets worse, so he leans against the door.  
"The girl who came last night is my sister" he sees that Jude does not trust him, anyway continues "I never talked about her. It's a painful part of the past, so if you give me a chance, I'll explain to you."  
He shut up and wait, and when Jude is sitting, he sits too and then resume...  
"We grew up in the foster family since our mother left us. Laura had been five years old and she was soon taken by another family. I was a little older and I was left with two bullies where life was hell. More than I've never been able to find out what happened to her. Until last night."  
"Basically, she found me and came last night. I brought her home and now we need to figure out how and what we will do next. "

Jude sees how much Zero is upset. This was something new. The only thing he can think of to go together to Lionel and exposing the situation. This is more important than their disagreement.


	3. Chapter 3

Lionel is delighted. This seemed to be even better. Jude will get back his freedom, what he has long wanted. Zero will introduce a long-lost sister and everyone will be happy.  
Of all these euphoria, Lionel does not notice what is happening between Jude and Zero.

*

For some time, Zero and Laura are re-joining. Jude hardly ever saw him. If he thought it would be easier now when he returned home, he was wrong. He would lie in the night awake and quietly suffer. He brought job at home that does not think, but in vain.

They occasionally had the obligation to appear together and continue to play a happy couple. But no one paid too much attention because Laura was now in the center of interest.

Laura and Zero made the put together mosaic of their lives. And after their separation, she went through a long bad period, but eventually managed to get away.

Zero has now sought to make up for it. He would constantly ask her to say whatever she wants, but she did not care. It was only important for her to be together again. Both agreed to continue the education she had interrupted due to lack of money.

They have not been seen for years and Laura was aware that they would need time to get closer. Although she did not know him so well she could notice something.  
Zero was hiding something. She asked him a few times, but he would always shake his head and say that's nothing.

She noticed another thing too. In the few opportunities when Zero would find in Jude nearby, he was particularly upset. It seems that their relationship is not as ideal as the media considered.

Shee made a decision to find out what is going on, so she went to visit Lionel. She seemed like someone who knew everything. She will know what to do.

"Hello" greet her when she enters her office. "Hey baby" Lionel smiles. Laura was a Zero copy, just younger. At least physically. As for the temperament, it was a opposite. Mild, quiet and pleasant, more like Jude.

"I'm glad to see you" Lionel showed her a chair across the table. It seems that Laura wants to ask something and she leave a job that worked and sat next to her.

Laura begins hesitantly "Maybe it's not okay to bother you but I did not have anyone to ask ..." Lionel nods to encourage her "It seems to me that Zero and Jude have a problem, but Zero does not want to say anything. I do not know how to help them ... "

Lionel laughs and tells her how their relationship is actually a marketing trick. Promise her to talk to both and somehow calm her down.  
They talk about how Laura plans to continue studying here in LA to be near Zero. After that, Lionel was send her off and Laura returned to Zero's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that Laura has said that and Lionel notices something is happening. She was watching them both in the next couple of days and realized that this was no acting. Both of them are unhappy, but as if they can not figure out why.

*

One night, Lionel invites all three of them to dinner, so they talk about everything that has happened lately and then ask Jude and Zero to travel to NY because they need to finish her some contracts.  
Laura just looked over the table. Lionel wink at her and says Zero does not have to worry because Laura will stay with her.

*

Jude and Zero were quite distracted and journey came as a relaxation. They guess this is another Lionel play for the public.

Even Jude relaxed a little. They had a little obligation these three days, and the rest of the time they could do whatever wanted. They decide to see the city, go shopping, and went to the restaurant for dinner.  
Zero tell him about Laura and everything they've been through. Jude listened carefully trying to put his problems by the side. Zero seems so happy.  
At one point, Zero says he was miss time when the two of them lived together. Jude smiles. He misses those days too.

They go back to the hotel and both are ready to sleep. It's all the same as it was a couple of months ago.

Zero has already fall asleep as Jude walks through the apartment. He stops at the window and looks at the lights of the city. Think about your life, about all the things that have happened lately. Although he is not happy, he is not unhappy either. Maybe he might be satisfied with that. Maybe some things could do differently, just to have more courage.

Jude gets tired of thinking, so he does not notice when Zero stands behind him. Zero hands lean on his and kiss him to neck. Jude close your eyes but did not dare to turn, just intertwined their fingers "I never ..." quietly says so Zero slowly turned it toward him "Neither did I ..." and somehow both understand, as if they were suddenly on the same track, same wavelength, same page ...

It's been long in silence. Zero embrace him around waist and inhaled his scent. Jude suddenly overwhelmed the peace he had not felt for a long time. Both are dressed and do not rush into bed. This moment is just enough. The proximity they both wanted for so long.  
Even after some time they go to bed they just kiss, long and gently. There is time for everything else.

At some point in the night, Jude felt the Zero sliding through his stomach. Suddenly he is completely awake and aware of the energy between them. The next thing he feels is how Zero pushes hand in his boxer's and palms over his semi-hard cock. He was automatically pushed his ass towards Zero crotch. Zero pressed face against his neck and leaves small kisses along his neck and ear, but now he cover Jude dick and gently pull it.   
Jude is totally intoxicated of everything that is happening. Feels Zero naked body and just says "take off" trying to get rid of his shirts while Zero pulls down his boxers with the other hand.

Then Jude turned to him and found his lips. They groan as almost do not remain breathless while Zero puts their dicks together and handles them in a strange magical rhythm. It all seems like a little eternity, though they are so excited to feel that they are on the verge.

This is so different from what both have experienced in sex so far, but much more intense. Not sure whether they do any of this properly, but they did not even care. Both feel like they are in heaven. They do not force anything that would be uncomfortable. Let it all go by its own pace.

Zero feels a cum over his hand, not sure whose, and then another while Jude is loudly breathing in his mouth. Feel both of them tremble and then embrace Jude with both hands until it calms down.

"So ..." Jude whispered into his ear, as if to ask for approval or even some kind of confirmation. He hopes that Zero is half as happy as he is. When Zero moves away and smiles, knows he is. This was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

Jude put the blanket over them... naked, sweaty and sticky. They do not care. Anyway, they soon fell asleep.


End file.
